What is Love?
by Casmailee
Summary: Love. It's a funny thing, have you ever understood the true meaning of it? Thought so. May wants to know the answer, she wants to know if she's in love. [One-shot]


Ahahaha!!!  
Two fics in one day, I rule!!!

Another one-shot. This time, about May. There is no set shipping/pairing in this fic, so you are free to use your imagination to picture the 'guy' as whoever you'd want him to be.

This fic is quite confusing, and twisted. You might wanna take a map before readng, just so you don't get lost 'kay?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Don't sue me! I said I do **NOT** own this Anime!!!_

**

* * *

**

**What is Love?**

- - - - -

May walked into her room, and collapsed on her bed. She stared at the ceiling, thoughts of all kinds ran around in her head like race horses. She closed her eyes to rest them, the brown-haired girl ran her fingers through her hair.

She just lay there for about ten minutes, and got up and walked over to her desk. May took out a pen and some paper, and began writing . . .

_Dear Kathy,  
How are you? I'm doing just great, Hoenn is a great place. The Neighbors are friendly too._

_I have been thinking about so many things these days. Why the sky is blue, how come the earth rotates and moves at the same time, and . . . what love is._

_Yes, a silly question. 'What is Love?'  
I love my parents, I love my brother, and I love my friends. But I never understood the real meaning of the word 'love'._

_When a man and woman get married, they make vows to each other that they would always be by the other's side 'till death do us part'. Touching stuff, but do people actually remember these things? I see couples fight and argue, do they remember what they promised to each other? I don't think so . . ._

_No one can determine if one person is really in love with their wife or husband, how could you ever know that you won't fall in love with another person, and leave them? How could you truly fall in love with one person, and be with them for all eternity without doubting anything?_

_You must think I'm crazy, Kathy. Yes, yes--I'm only thirteen. But I'm a curious thirteen year-old who wants to know the truth. There are so many questions no one would be able to answer for me, questions that I must find out for myself._

_Have you ever wondered about this 'love' thing, Kath? Have you ever been in love? What does it feel like? I wish someone could teach me that, but I find that I never really liked anyone in that way before. Until . . ._

_You are going to make fun of me if I tell you, but I'll tell you anyway. I meet the 'him' I was destined to be with. I have been wondering about this 'what is love?' question, because I can't be sure that love is real. I don't know if I really like this guy, or if it's a complete lie._

_Let me tell you the story. It was a beautiful afternoon, the sun was bright, not a drop of rain fell from the sky. I was walking home from the store with some groceries, when something bumped into me. I fell over on my rare, dropping all the bags of fruits and vegetables._

_The person who bumped into me came up to me and said, "Are you okay? I'm very sorry."_

_I looked up at the person. He was about my age, kinda cute I guess. He helped me up, and picked up my groceries._

_"Thank you," I replied, and smiled politely. We shook hands and introduced ourselves. I found out that he was a Pokemon trainer, and only bumped into me by accident because he was finally home again, and wanted to see his family as soon as possible. He invited me to dinner to make up for the fall. I told him 'no thanks' but he insisted on it. So I agreed._

_We are good friends now, Kathy. His family actually lived quite close to us, our parents are friend now too. I have alwaysthought ofhim as a close friend, until my mother asked me if I really liked anyone. I told her yes, I don't even know why. But deep in my heart, I know I loved him. Not a fake crush, but true love._

_I believe love is to understand and trust the other person, knowing that no matter what--they would be there for you. So what is love? I still don't know, but I'm finding it._

_Love, May Maple._

May read through the letter again. She folded it up, and placed it inside an envelope. The teenage girl wrote her friend's address, and name as well as her own on the front and back of the envelope. May looked at it one last time, then hurried down stairs with the it in hand.

"Mom, I'll be right back!" May yelled as she ran out of her house, and down the streets to sendthe letter.

The brunette popped the envelope into a large red mailbox, which was one block away.She gave the mailbox asmile, and walked back home.

- - - - -

A few weeks after writing the letter, May checked her mailbox to find a letter addressed to her. She rushed back in her house, up the stairs, and sat on her bed. The brown-haired girl tore the side of the white envelope, taking out a thin piece of folded paper. May opened it up and read the words inside . . .

_Dear May,  
Thanks for the letter! I'm doing just fine. The weather has been just fantastic in Goldenrod these days!_

_I have wondered about such a thing as well, the answer--there is none. Love is a feeling, an emotion. Something that you experience throughout the journey of life. Something that strikes you in the heart before you know it. Something that causes problems in life. And lastly, something that brings joy and puts a smile on your face._

_I havenever been in love. But I can tell you one thing, you can never be sure. Being sure that your partner won't just leave you for someone else, or being sure that you would never break your promises is not the key. You are supposed to listen to them, help them through life. And they would return the favor as well . . ._

_This boy sounds like a real gentleman. Listen to your heart, May. Does it tell you that loving him in that way is right? Does it say to you 'Go for it!'? I believe in you May.Just know that no matterwhat choice you make, what step you take--I'll be there. I only have three words for you--Go for it!_

_Love, your best friend, Kathy Lovelock._

May thanked her friend for such encouraging words, and such faith in her. She will make a choice, the right one . . .

* * *

What is Love? Have you ever wondered about this? 

**Note**: This fic is a complete piece of fiction, do not believe a single word from it.

Kathy Lovelock is a OC I made up to tell the story with, she is May's bestfriend who lives in Johto. May moved from Goldenrod quite some time ago. Now I never explained whether May's a trainer or not eh? Well you can use your imagination on that one too! I'm too tired to explain it . . .

A'du!


End file.
